M. Wilson
For others of the same last name, see Wilson (disambiguation). M. Wilson is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a police officer that works for the Detroit City Police Department. Biography The Hostage In "The Hostage", Wilson is one of the officers that responded to the hostage situation. He is shot in the right arm by Daniel and is bleeding out on the terrace. He will plead for help when he sees Connor. Connor can check on Wilson. Connor will tell Daniel that Wilson needs medical attention and that he is going to apply a tourniquet to his wound. Daniel will fire a warning shot and tell Connor not to touch Wilson or he will kill him. Connor has the choice to obey or ignore Daniel. If Connor ignores Daniel, he will use his tie as a tourniquet for Wilson. If Connor obeys Daniel, he will leave M. Wilson to die. Public Enemy If M. Wilson was saved during The Hostage, he will appear in "Public Enemy". He will notice Connor walking by in the broadcast room in Stratford Tower and decides to get Connor’s attention. He tells Connor that he is grateful that he saved his life during hostage situation. If Connor is killed in other parts of the story, his replacement will forget about the hostage situation and the replacement Connor will say "Sorry, you must be mistaken." This disappoints Wilson that the original one that saved him has been destroyed and explains the event to Connor's replacement. If Connor interrogates the JB300 and finds the deviant android, Wilson can be killed by JB300 336 445 581 when the JB300 escapes down the hallway and steals a rifle from a SWAT officer. All Choices: *If Connor decides to rush the android, he will shoot Wilson and then himself. *If Connor decides to protect Hank Anderson, the android will kill some police officers (especially M. Wilson), FBI agents, and CSI. The android will then be killed by SWAT. *If Connor grabs a FBI Agent's pistol and uses it to kill the android, no humans will be killed. Chapters *The Hostage *Public Enemy Notes *He is not to be confused with police Officer Wilson appearing in "Waiting for Hank..."; a different man with the same last name, but with no first name or initial. *Wilson shares his face with a character with an FBI jacket in "Public Enemy", whose gun Connor can take to shoot the JB300. *In the chapter "The Hostage", if the player uses L1 on the controller when turning the camera angle toward M. Wilson the game will show a side objective "Officer Needs First Aid". M. Wilson will weakly ask for help. However, the voice actor sounds different from other voice actor you hear in Public Enemy. *Saving him during the hostage leads to a small positive increase in public opinion. Gallery M. Wilson Hostage Wounded Detroit Become Human.jpg|M. Wilson on the ground wounded in "The Hostage" M Wilson_Hostage_Shot_DBH.jpg|M. Wilson shot in the arm Connor sees Wilson again_Public Enemy_Detriot Become Human.jpg|Connor encounter M. Wilson in "Public Enemy" Cop_Thanks_Conner_For_Saving_Him_But_Conner_Doesn't_Remember_-_Detroit_Become_Human Connor_Meets_The_Cop_He_Saved_in_The_Hostage_Chapter_-_Detroit_Become_Human References ru:М. Уилсон Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department Category:Determinant